6Frozen Rain9
by Hair-Noodles
Summary: Demyx and Zexion deal with the feelings they shouldnt possess in ways that are completely different yet exactly the same. After all, Snow is nothing but frozen rain. DemyxZexion Oneshot shounen ai


**A/N: **Once again, I don't even know. I just got the cheap idea for the rain/snow contrast and was on a Zemyx binge at the time. So here we have an odd little Zemyx/Dexion (whatever name blows your skirt up and tickles your fancy, I personally like Zemyx quite simply because it just sounds nice X3) oneshot. Hopefully you find it adorable, despite it's strangeness, I like it...but then again I wrote it. (And YES I am working on that HanaKuya sequel, it's just kind of hit a sticky spot. It is being worked on though and xmas break is coming so it's highly possible that it'll get finished then X3)

* * *

Demyx tipped his head back and let the warm rain splash over his face, his hair gradually losing its form and plastering against the sides of his face and across his eyes. He loved the rain, it always made him feel clean; it felt like it was washing away all of the dark 'feelings' that he wasn't supposed to have. The rain felt warm and comforting as it snaked down his neck to seep into his already drenched clothes.

One would think that being a nobody wouldn't be so bad, you aren't supposed to feel, so therefore you shouldn't be able to care or worry about anything. Anything that happens, anyone you meet, none of it should matter; it shouldn't be a burden not to have a heart, because there is no reason to use it.

Demyx thought the idea of not feeling was a bunch of bullshit, if that was the case then he wouldn't like the rain so much; wouldn't need it so desperately because he wouldn't feel desperation. He knew he wasn't the only one, he'd seen nearly all of the other XIII doing things that someone without feelings would have no need for. He knew he wasn't alone in feeling for one of his associates, some of the others had feelings for each other. Nobodies with no feelings didn't need something to cling to, therefore he had to have feelings somewhere right? Why else would he wish for the rain?

He felt some of his anger and frustration seep out in the form of heated tears that silently mixed with the rain.

"IX, what is it you're doing out here?" A cool voice broke his calm isolation and he turned to face the man who had come up behind him.

"Nothing, just washing away feelings that were never supposed to be." He replied, his voice lacking its usual warmth due to the tears he had shed.

"You are ridiculous, how can the rain wash something like that away? Even if you had feelings something so idiotic would never work." Zexion raked his fingers back through his hair, throwing it into further disarray than it was usually in, only to have the soggy strands fall back over one eye; though he didn't seem to notice.

"It doesn't help everyone, but it helps me." He continued to try and do his best to reiterate the way the rain washed everything away, to explain the reasoning behind turning your face up to a downpour. He only became exasperated when Zexion simply stared at him coldly through his curtain of silvery hair.

"You are a fool, Demyx, rain can't possibly make everything better." Bitterness seemed to lace his voice.

Demyx watched quietly as the one who made him realize that he must have feelings faded into the heavy downpour. Not even wondering at what could've made the Schemer come out into the rain, the man never did anything without a reason, so he was sure there was something. He silently acknowledged that the rain couldn't make everything better.

* * *

Zexion slowly meandered through the thick white that blanketed everything in the area, big snowflakes gradually darkening his silver hair and lending it a faint amethyst hue. The snow never failed to relieve the ache in that hollow space in his chest. He watched his breath turn to small clouds before him, letting the pureness of the snow clear his head.

The snow numbed those damned 'feelings', those ones that weren't supposed to exist. The feelings that built up on him as the year passed, bearing down on the heart he didn't have. Then, finally, the winter would come and bring with it the icy relief he needed to dull everything down.

Everyone in the Castle That Never Was knew, whether outright or somewhere in the back of their mind, that they had some kind of feelings. They all had their comforts, things to keep it from being known that they were feeling, as if it were shameful to admit it.

Zexion couldn't deny that he often felt foolish for the sort of feelings he harbored; that's why he let them build, he couldn't share them. It often angered him to no end that certain subordinate of his had managed to crack his shell and make him feel. The snow froze that crack and made it stop hurting so much.

"What is it you're doing out here, VI?" Speak of the devil.

"Just seeking out the Novocain that can only be found in the snow." He replied quietly, his voice softer than his usual disdainful tone, as he looked up at the slate grey sky.

"You're ridiculous, how could there possibly be Novocain in snow? What good could it be in helping something that doesn't exist?" Demyx absently brushed the gathering of flakes that clung to the spikes of his dirty-blond hair.

"It doesn't calm everyone, but it calms me." Zexion tried to describe the peace that settled over someone in the heavy quiet of falling snow, to explain the merit of standing in it 'til you could no longer feel your body. He sighed in defeat at the look that Demyx gave him, his breath coming in a thick white cloud.

"You are a fool, Zexion; after all, snow can't possibly make all the pain go away." Demyx smiled half-heartedly.

Zexion watched quietly as the one who cracked his shell disappeared into the Castle Oblivion. He didn't bother to wonder why the Nocturne had ventured into the icy snow, the man often did things that seemed to have no point to them, it was surely just a senseless whim. Still, he conceded that even the snow couldn't make all of the pain leave that hole in his chest.

* * *

Demyx rested on the frozen ground, his back leaning against a leafless tree as he watched snowflakes fall lazily to the ground. Maybe it wasn't as good as the rain, but it was still better than hiding in his apartment in the castle. He had to admit that the thick silence that muted the world when it snowed was in fact very calming; he rested his head against the tree, his eyes half-lidded.

The silence was broken by the sound of boots crunching through the thin layer of packed snow hidden beneath the dust of the new. He opened his eyes to find Zexion pacing slowly; the man didn't seem to see him, though he was but a few feet away. The purple-silver of his hair swaying before his eye as his breath came in short rapid bursts of condensation.

Demyx watched him as he paced, listening to the low panting of the other's breathing. He couldn't help the bit of shock that made him lean forward when he saw what looked like tears on Zexion's cheeks. He stared until he heard the shaky intake of breath that confirmed it; the only one he cared for was crying.

He was crying in much the same way he himself did; finding somewhere secluded and letting the build up of tension and pain melt away. Not heaving and sighing heavily, not keening and sobbing; just letting the tears come and tolerating the labored breathing that couldn't be helped. No wonder Zexion was always so cold and distant; if Demyx tried to hold it all in waiting for the snowfall, it would definitely break him down.

* * *

Zexion paced through the snow, tears burning his numbed cheeks as he walked. He couldn't stand it, he didn't like having these moments, it annoyed him that he couldn't control it. The tears came and he couldn't stop them, only ride them out while the snow took away the pain that came with them.

He couldn't begin to understand how Demyx could let them come unchecked throughout the year, letting his rain storms 'wash them away'. Having to suffer that pain so many times; Zexion was certain that something like that would break him if he let it happen.

Zexion absently swiped the back of his hand across his eyes when he heard someone call to him from a tree nearby.

"You know, that's the good thing about the rain, you don't have to worry about hiding the evidence." The voice of the one he didn't want to need stated softly.

"But then what would kill the ache in my chest?" Zexion replied. "What are you doing here, it's still to early to be hoping for rain."

"I needed something to clear my head, and I figured the snow might do the trick; after all, it is only frozen rain." Demyx stopped mere inches from Zexion.

"Then I suppose I should be grateful for the rain's existence." Zexion relied quietly as he tipped his head slightly to look Demyx in the eye.

* * *

Demyx surprised them both when he caught Zexion's chin in his fingers and crushed their lips together, softly biting the elder's lip.

Zexion surprised Demyx when he gripped the back of his neck to stop him from pulling, away and parted his lips to him.

Demyx only hesitated for a fraction of a second before hugging Zexion tight against him and invading his mouth, tongues rushing against each other in something akin to desperation.

When they finally broke apart, gasping for breath, Zexion laid his head against the curve of Demyx's shoulder. He inhaled deeply; he wasn't especially surprised to find that Demyx smelled like the air after a rain storm.

"Looks like it was a good idea to turn to the snow for help after all." Demyx murmured, trailing his fingers down Zexion's back. "I was worried it would freeze you."

Zexion realized the snow wasn't what was alleviating his pain now.

* * *

Zexion walked trough the pouring rain in the direction of a familiar tree that was now covered in healthy leaves that shimmered in the water. Beneath the tree was his personal Novocain; seemingly indifferent to the fact that he was all but sitting in a puddle.

Zexion stopped before Demyx, he moved to straddle his lap as Demyx watched him.

"What are you doing out here?" Demyx brushed Zexion's hair to the side only to have it fall back into place.

"I came to make sure the rain doesn't wash you away." Zexion replied, brushing fingertips over Demyx's face as if he could tell which streams of water belonged to the man. He wrapped his arms around Demyx's shoulders as the Nocturne rest his head against his chest.

Demyx realized that it wasn't the rain's comforting warmth he felt now.

**

* * *

A/N: **XX Unbeleivably corny and fluffy I know. But I still like it X3. Like I said I just had a little idea for the rain/snow part and Dem and Zexi sounded good, especially since the rain seemed to be a result of readin a fic with Demy playing with the rain. This was another of those things I couldve drug out, but knew better than to start something longer. So anyway, hopefully it was worth your time and my next post should be the HanaKuya thing...unless I get distracted again, which is possible O. 


End file.
